User talk:Toughpigs
Episode 0001 That looks great! Question, though, did the first episode in fact repeat both Wanda the Witch and the W worm cartoons? And that final image of Bert and Ernie out front with Gordon authoritatively disproves the myth that Muppets and humans were kept *completely* seperate apart from Oscar and Big Bird. Andrew Leal (talk) 04:30, 22 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, both those cartoons play twice. I don't remember Carol Burnett in Episode 0001, though. Both of my copies must be cut! -- Scott (talk) 04:33, 22 June 2006 (UTC) ::It's all true. I wouldn't lie to you. Well, I might lie to one of you, but I wouldn't lie to both of you at the same time. -- Danny (talk) 04:34, 22 June 2006 (UTC) International Character Names I know you dig the international character names, and since the debate over the "Biscuit Beast," I've been trying to find a way to present all that information on a seperate page. I'm experimenting right now, so take a look at International Ernie. So far, I've got names, countries, dub voices, and a photo of the most recent dub actor when available (like to include notes on characterization, but can't seem to fit that into a table, unless I broke it up as one table per country or something, which would probably be better with more characters). Anyway, take a look when you get a chance. (Cookie Monster is too daunting a task just now, biscuits or no, though I do have two international Elmo performer pics). Andrew Leal (talk) 01:37, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :That's fantastic, what a great idea! What do you think about adding another column for the name of the show? -- Danny (talk) 03:39, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::There's no room for another column, so I stuck the show name beneath the country, there's room. There may be room under the character name for translation/other notes as well, since I otherwise can't seem to fit it in. Anyway, there's now International Elmo. They're in lists for now, but eventually, I see this as being a neat subcategory of International Sesame. And actually, I may need to create a category for international voice actors in general, not just on Sesame, as I've found a ton of info on Mexico's Spanish Muppet/Henson dubs, particularly one guy, Arturo Mercado, whose resume ranges from Waldorf and Baby Rowlf to Long John Silver and Roy Hess. Andrew Leal (talk) 05:40, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :::Yay, that's fun! Putting the show name in with the country works great. -- Danny (talk) 12:59, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, and the nice part about it is it also means, if others want to help out later (and that would be neat), they're restricted to shows that actual exist and characters who have actually been dubbed or otherwise translated, thus avoiding the Gennaro situation entirely. Plus, I found this, which has me feeling quite chuffed. Andrew Leal (talk) 18:59, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :::::That picture is great! I wonder who voices Elmo in Piazza Sesamo... -- Danny (talk) 19:07, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::By the way, when does Alberto Hoiss get some love? He's the hottest international Sesame voice actor I've seen so far... -- Danny (talk) 19:47, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::He probably is, since a lot of them tend to be either portly comedians or old character actors or former leading men (though the Douglas Welbat picture is perfect for a Cookie Monster performer). But all we know is he played "various Muppets." Still, I may make a page for him later. I've just finished the first draft of International Kermit, and have enough to start an International Miss Piggy later (mostly females, though Mexico at least has had one male in the part, in the great Frank Oz tradition). Andrew Leal (talk) 19:50, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Ooh, the Kermit page is lovely. These are great! Should we put them in International Sesame Street Characters, or make up a new category for them? I guess since it includes Kermit & Piggy, we should have someplace else... -- Danny (talk) 19:54, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, I'm not sure what to call it either. Maybe "International Names" or "International Variants" (though the latter could be misleading when I get around to Big Bird, but that's what category definitions are for). Andrew Leal (talk) 20:01, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::I think it'd be nice to put the English performers in the table somehow. Obviously that information is available on the character pages, but it'd be like the "Though the Years" and "Age variant" pages, which do have entries for the "modern" Muppets. LtPowers 10:34, 22 June 2006 (UTC) Talk Boxes I've been trying to clean up talk pages over the past week or so, a little at the time, as have you, and it's down to 30, but still, that's a lot. In some cases, like The Frackles, an issue is decided on changing page but then nobody actually feels like doing the work, so it just sticks there (a lot of those can be moved to attention, though). Or just as often, nobody notices the question and its up to the editor to either remove the box or make the change (I'm going to go ahead and merge Countess Dahling Von Dahling and Countess von Backwards later), or there is discussion but consensus is unclear and it's forgotten. But *then* there's queries like those on Talk: A Baby Sister for Herry and Talk: Bird Watching with Bert. I know we're pretty informal and friendly here, but would it be worth it to have, as talk box policy, not just the very loosely followed "pull after two weeks if not discussed" rule, but a limit on questions not directly related to the improvement of that article or the Wiki in general? Whether or not Grover has ankles may be an issue worth pondering, but it won't affect that book page and it's the kind which could take either months to be answered or never be answered (the sort of query better addressed on either a forum or on the talk page for the article's creator). Andrew Leal (talk) 18:34, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a good idea about moving some of the talk-box pages to Attention when it's just a matter of doing some work. Active talk pages and Pages that need attention are two different animals; you go there when you're in the mood to do different things. So Frackles or Countess stuff or whatever can be moved to Attention. As for Nick's questions, I don't know if we need a policy about that as much as just kind of saying, dude, that's not a very interesting question. I think that's the kind of thing that's best handled socially, rather than with a rule. -- Danny (talk) 18:40, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ePic Damn, we've been uploading images like muthufucks lately. The upload log has 30+ images every day. Pretty awesome. -- Scott (talk) 17:12, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :It's true. We rule, the wiki rules. Now if only we could get jobs. -- Danny (talk) 17:17, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Shrinkel and Stretchel I reformatted Shrinkel and Stretchel Transcript according to the Muppet Wiki transcript format, and added statement of purpose. You should probably add a note to the format about multiple images, though. Sticking one on the top works fine if you only have one, but otherwise, there's a block of images and *then* the table. I think I'm figuring out how to stick them back in, in sequence, through trial and error, but it's worth including on the page. Andrew Leal (talk) 01:49, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :That looks perfect! You actually know more about how to do that than I do, because you've done it and I haven't. So if you want to add that to the format page, please do... -- Danny (talk) 03:30, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives